1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal cutter for thermally cutting a board which is mounted upon a table, such as, for example, a plasma cutter, a laser cutter, a gas cutter, or the like.
2. Background Information
A table for a thermal cutter of this type is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-136248, etc. Typically, a large number of planks (long and narrow boards) are arranged on edge upon the upper portion of a table for this kind of thermal cutter, with fixed intervals between them, so that the board which is to be cut can be conveniently mounted thereupon. With this type of thermal cutter, when performing thermal cutting, it is arranged to vent the fumes generated by thermal cutting by taking in intake air from the exterior into an exhaust chamber which is defined within the table, and by exhausting air from this exhaust chamber.
Furthermore, with such a thermal cutter, a technique is per se known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Heisei 9-57438) of covering over the entire upper surface of the main table, in order to gather dust and other waste generated during the thermal cutting.
Still further, with such a thermal cutter, as a technique for alleviating the dust and noise generated during thermal cutting, a technique is per se known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-136767) of fitting a hood which shields or absorbs noise from the plasma torch,
Even further, a technique is per se known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-155991) of providing a shiftable hood which is fitted with a sound insulation plate or sound absorbent material to a cutting reception stand which is used in the thermal cutting device, thus performing dust interception and sound insulation with this hood
Yet further, with such a thermal cutting device, a technique has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-24781) of covering a hood over a carrier which travels freely in the Y axis direction and upon which the torch head is provided, and also over the torch.